


Marionette

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Marinette has had enough. Hawkmoth senses her negative emotion and akumatizes her.
Kudos: 54





	Marionette

Marinette has had enough. No one believes her and she can’t fight against Lila the liar. She looks to Adrien, the only other one who knows the truth. But he doesn’t give her an expression that says he can do anything about it. Head hung low, feeling lost and angry.

“Ahhh, the taste of defeat and hopelessness. Perfect. Fly, my akuma and bring this girl the despair she needs.”

“Marinette! Look out!” Before Adrien could get around his desk and grab her, a black butterfly consumes her purse.

_Oh no! How could I be so stupid?!_ Marinette thinks as she falls to the ground on her knees. Still fighting back against Hawkmoth’s control, she struggles to take off her earrings. _I’m sorry, Tikki…_

Marinette continues to fight with her earrings in her hand. Tikki flies out of her purse, ignoring all the gasps in the room.

“Come on, Marinette. Fight it. I know you can!” Tikki tries to encourage Marinette, but isn’t getting through.

“Tikki, run. Go find…Chat Noir. I’m sorry…” Marinette pleads. It’s so hard to fight back.

Tikki scans the room and looks directly at Adrien. Then she flies out of the room, out the open window.

Adrien doesn’t think twice about dashing out of the classroom.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

“Marionette, I am Hawkmoth. Your peers have scorned you, rejected you, turned against you. No matter how you tried, you couldn't make them see reason. You’ve allowed this behavior to go on for too long. Now, I give you the power to make them bend to your will. All I ask in return is that you bring me back Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Marinette, now fully akumatized, looks ahead of her. “Yes, Hawkmoth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/630374867672383488/marionette).


End file.
